


That kind of night

by sunshineandeyebrows



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, I Highly Recommend, Master/Pet, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty rough sex, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, also its totally your fault bro, and im just trash, and question my life choices together with me, dean is just rude okay, everyone can enjoy, filth just for you, i tried to make this as gender neutral as possible fyi, its all coz of that one stage of love, just like dean sings i'm sorry no i'm not sorry, so here you go, so this is just smut, zico is kinda there but kinda not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/pseuds/sunshineandeyebrows
Summary: Hyuk doesn't really feel like sleeping on the couch.





	That kind of night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megera/gifts).



> have fun getting Rude Dean™ out of your head, bro :)

The sheets feel pleasantly cool on your heated skin and you sigh in content, still damp hair sticking a bit to your forehead. It was an amazing feeling to take a shower after the tiring day you survived, and you close your eyes, getting comfortable.

At the first creak of the floorboards, you know there is a long way left before you'll be able to sleep, though. The sheets rustle around you and a warm body presses up against your back. You don't say anything yet, heartbeat speeding up, stomach twisting into a tight knot with anticipation. A hand your skin remembers like it's your own slides down your side, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Your breath hitches and you try to pretend it didn't, even though it's pointless. Slim, long fingers slip under your shirt, scratching lightly up your stomach, just to close around a nipple and pinch. You bite your lip to prevent making any noise, but the effort is pretty much useless. There is a tongue teasing your nape and you can't do anything to stop the shiver that rakes your body.

"Liking it, huh," Hyuk murmurs into the back of your ear.

It's the same voice he uses on stage, the same voice that makes every fan piss themselves, but it's also different in a way that's impossible to pinpoint. You know this voice as the one bleeding into your skin in the dark, as the one that makes you weak in the knees, as the one that gets Jiho to chuckle at you with burning eyes.

"Shut up," you groan, but your body isn't listening anymore, pressing into those skilled hands like it's your second nature. "You were supposed to sleep on the couch."

"Oh? I can go," Hyuk says, faux innocent.

"Don't you fucking dare," you growl.

You feel his smile on your neck, smug and full of that damn self-satisfaction that's always on his face, when people react to him exactly the way he wants. Manipulative bastard.

Hyuk's fingers travel lower, toy with the waistband of your underwear, until you whine, already slightly desperate and a lot more turned on. His lips never leave your neck, ear, jaw, as he slips his hand under the fabric, careful to avoid touching you, because he's an asshole like that, and takes your underwear off. You kick it the rest of the way off your legs, impatient, and you hear a low laugh that's so different than his usual one. Hyuk bunches up your shirt, exposing you almost completely, and you reach up to get rid of it, too, but Hyuk stops you, fingers closing around your wrist in a tight grip.

"Leave it," he mutters, voice smooth and melodic, hypnotizing.

You feel a strange surge of affection that swells up your chest. You knew, of course, that Hyuk misses Jiho as much as you do, but he never talks about it, prefers to joke around than admit he's maybe a bit lonely. But it's Jiho's shirt. Jiho's presence is strong, even when he's not there, his reach scent all over the sheets, on you.

You smile and bite your lip to stop yourself from ruining the mood. You kind of want to turn around to face Hyuk, but you know he doesn't like you to see him vulnerable. He's already sensitive enough to argue with you, when you usually get along perfectly well. The instruction to sleep on the couch has never stopped him from coming, though. He never says sorry, either, but neither do you, so it's fine.

Hyuk sucks on your shoulder, demanding focus and you groan, one of your hands reaching up to grab his hair and tug. He chuckles, breathless.

"You wanna get rough tonight, baby?" he asks, fingers moving down to squeeze your ass and pull it against his hard-on.

" _Hyuk_ ," you mumble, wanting him even closer, wanting him on you and in you.

Hyuk stops moving completely and you whine and buck your hips, but his grip on you strengthens, keeping you in place.

"That's not it, baby," he whispers straight into your ear, voice like velvet, even when his hands are full of force you don't really feel like going against.

It's not that kind of night. You know you're going to get your chance to tease and maybe even top next time, tomorrow or the day after that. But tonight Jiho isn't here and Hyuk is on edge.

"You know how we play when it's just the two of us, don't you," he purrs.

The sheets still covering you are beginning to be too much, heat gathering in your gut, under your skin, pulsing tight in your ears. There is always a rush of adrenaline and shame in your blood the first time he makes you say it, and it's exhilarating.

"Please," you rasp, voice already rough and grating, even to your own ears.

Hyuk's hand moves slowly down and in between your legs, but he doesn't touch you yet, not exactly. He's just teasing, barely-there slide of his fingers much too little.

"Please...?" he repeats, a dark lilt to his voice, a demanding, final tone you can't mess around with.

Your throat is dry, blood fast and loud in your ears, and you've missed the feeling of being completely at Hyuk's mercy, the wild excitement and lust.

"Please, fuck me, master," you whisper, heart thudding loudly in your chest.

Another quick, predatory smile sent into your skin and the fingers you've wanted since the floor creaked touch you properly finally. You're dizzy and needy, your hips moving on their own, until they're held in place again.

"Good kitty," Hyuk murmurs, his teeth closing on your ear.

The sharp jolt of pain and the praise make you moan shamelessly. Your fingers tighten in Hyuk's hair and you're rewarded with a hiss and Hyuk's dick pressing against your ass, control lost for just a second.

You're left desperate and ruffled inside and out, as Hyuk's body disappears from behind you all of a sudden. A whine rips out of your throat, limbs restless on the sheets.

"Shh," Hyuk hums gently.

It seems soothing, but you know it's not supposed to be. It's supposed to be final, without any protest, and you bite down hard on your lip, because when Hyuk wants you to be quiet, you get quiet. Unless you want to be punished, but again, it's not that kind of night. You want to be good tonight. You want praise, you want rewards, you want the tiredness and longing to fall apart under Hyuk's hands.

Hyuk doesn't go back all at once. At first, it's only his fingers guiding you to lay on your back and pushing the sheets off of you, agonizingly slow. Then, it's his lips, chaste and flitting like smoke, on your knee, your thigh, your hip, your chest, until he's above you, his hair tickling your face, teeth scraping your jaw. And then, finally, after you wait with fists clenched on the bedspread for an infinitely long time, Hyuk's fingertips press against your entrance, slick and cool. You shudder, from the cold sensation or from want, but you don't make a sound.

"You're so good for me today," Hyuk whispers, eyes dark and sparkling. "That's enough, kitten."

That's when you can touch him without the threat of being tied to the bed and brought to the edge and back until you can't form one coherent thought, until you're begging for release. You pull Hyuk to your chest, hands moving to his bright hair to tug. You might be whimpering, but he doesn't shush you this time. He just huffs a small laugh right into your mouth, his skin sliding against yours deliciously, sweat already gathering in the dips of your collarbones.

Hyuk kisses the same way he sings, with passion, losing himself to the rhythm, but still cool, still aware of how he affects the world, like a low, blue flame, the most dangerous, under a carefully maintained disguise that sinks away only here, only when he feels safe. You love kissing Hyuk, but it's not the same, when Jiho's lips aren't next, burning and infuriating, and reckless. Hyuk knows that, two of his fingers doing their best to distract you, to make you lose your mind before anything even fully begins.

"More," you choke out, too far gone to care about your dignity already. "Master, please!"

"I got you, baby," Hyuk mutters, teeth sinking into your neck, as he adds another finger.

And then another, until there are sparks in your bones and you moan and shake.

"Don't come," Hyuk says, his voice low and dark, like the depths of ocean.

You're already on edge and it would be enough, if Hyuk just crooked his fingers right, but you know he won't do that. His words are like ice on your heated skin, startling and commanding.

"Please," you mumble, not sure what you want by now, but it's always like this.

Hyuk has the ability to make you lose yourself to the feeling, conscious just enough to listen and answer him, just enough to follow orders.

"Please, what, kitten?" he says, slightly breathless.

It's always amazing to realize how much he's affected by you, too. That he's also human, that he needs you with the same desperation, just a bit better hidden.

"I want you, master," you breathe, the sound barely even there.

Hyuk's eyes are glowing in the dark room, hungry and full. He leans in to kiss your jaw, suddenly sweet and affectionate, but he can't fool you, not after everything.

"Such a good kitty," Hyuk growls, his fingers disappearing.

He doesn't give you the time to adjust, slamming into you with full force. The bed protests weakly, its whine covered by your choked off groan. There is nothing you can do but come undone under Hyuk now, the muscles in his back shifting under your palms, as he thrusts into you in a brutal pace. He never stops whispering, lips somewhere on your chest, and his voice is smooth and sweet again, so in contrast with his movements.

If Jiho was here, you'd be on your hands and knees, your mouth full. Jiho likes wild, likes to call you names and leave finger-shaped bruises on your hips and ass, likes to coo at you when you're spent and cuddle you to his chest. There are also days when he likes you to take the lead, likes to snap back childishly as you punish him, likes toys and likes too much.

Hyuk likes not enough. He's subtle, but powerful, focused on manipulating you into giving up control, into doing exactly what he wants, while you're stuck thinking it's been your idea all along. He likes contradiction, whether it's soft words and punishing touches, or the other way round.

When they're together, it's a combination that usually ends with all of you exhausted at a fuck o'clock in the morning. You don't usually mind letting them set the pace, and when you want to be in charge, that's fine, too.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you," Hyuk mutters into your ear, leaving puffs of warm air on your skin. There is a smirk on his lips, attractive and addictive even in the darkness. "You'd want him to be here and call you a slut, right, kitten? That's such a naughty thing to think about when I'm right here, fucking you like this."

You cry out, maybe at his words, or maybe because he hits a spot somewhere deep inside of you that makes you see stars.

"What do you say?" Hyuk muses, almost sings.

His hands are leaving imprints on your hips. You whimper pathetically and he chuckles at you, stopping his thrusts completely. You thrash against him, but his grip is too strong.

"I'm sorry," you whine, making nail marks on his chest, neck.

The way he's kneeling on the bed doesn't let you for an easy access and it's frustrating, but you deserved it. Hyuk's eyes are like two black holes, enticing, as he waits, expression unreadable.

"'M sorry, please forgive me, master," you groan, trying to get him to do something already.

Hyuk smiles and it feels like looking into the eyes of a beast. He leans in, letting you kiss him, and grunts into your mouth. His hips get back to snapping, but they're slower now. Hyuk pulls away and bites your jaw briefly.

"More?" he asks and all you can do is nod quickly.

His hands slide up your body, leaving red straps from his nails, making your breath hitch. He's looking straight at you, back to being composed, thrusting shallowly into you. His fingers reach your throat and close around it. You exhale, the oxygen leaving your body, but you think it's fine. Hyuk can suck out all of the air from your lungs, if he wants, and it would be fine. You don't need to breathe all that much.

Hyuk is watching you closely, because the first time, you needed to breathe. The first time, it was all too much and too fast, too overwhelming. You remember his face when you woke up, fear etched deep into it, even though it had barely been a few seconds. You remember panic, white hot, swallowing you up, as your chest burned.

Your chest still burns now, but it's all so different. Your hands close on Hyuk's wrists, reassuring, even as your eyes roll to the back of your head, even as you fall off the face of Earth. You would be making all sorts of noise, if you could right now, because it feels amazing, it feels like you're flying, weightless, your stomach twisted with familiar heat.

You're back before you can fall apart, though, Hyuk's fingers replaced by his lips, soft and chaste. Your lungs protest at the first burst of air expanding them and you cough, just a bit.

"You okay?" Hyuk murmurs, words vibrating in your ribcage.

You shake your head and Hyuk snaps up his head, on alert, just to raise an eyebrow when he sees your smirk. He stops moving inside you so abruptly, you let out a low, raspy whine.

"On all fours," Hyuk orders, pulling out completely.

He doesn't like when you mess around with what could be a serious matter. Your limbs are like jelly, uncoordinated and weak, but you sit up slowly. Hyuk doesn't help you change the position and you don't expect him to, but it still makes your heart race to be watched so intensely, to know you provoked him enough to make him snap.

Your hands can't keep you upright, and you support yourself on your elbows, a bit shaky. Your ass feels a bit cold, but you forget about it as soon as Hyuk's finger slides down your back, a feather light touch that makes you shiver and gasp.

"I could leave you here like this, kitten," Hyuk says softly, his hands disappearing completely from your body. "I thought you wanted to be good for me tonight," he continues, a dark edge to his voice. "But you're awfully rude, don't you think? I could tell you not to touch yourself and leave you here alone, how does that sound?"

Hyuk doesn't like to talk much on a regular basis, but he can easily form perfectly complex sentences during sex that always somehow turn you on even more.

"Please," you mumble into the pillow, hardly stopping your hips from rutting against nothing but air.

Your head gets yanked up by your hair abruptly and you choke on a hiss. Hyuk pulls you to his chest, his cock grazing against your ass and you buck your hips, but Hyuk immediately holds them in place.

" _Convince me to stay_ ," he purrs, teeth sinking into your neck.

A wave of want is like fireworks going off in your gut and you gulp, throat closed up. You don't really care anymore, you just want to come with Hyuk inside of you.

"P-Please," you rasp again. It feels like it's all you're capable of saying. "I just, I just wanna make you feel good."

Hyuk presses a grin to your skin and lets you fall to the bed. You barely manage not to squash your face in the mattress.

"Liar," Hyuk says with dark amusement. "You just want to get off, don't you."

You're almost crying from frustration by now, but you can't touch yourself. You tried once and ended up tied up with one of Jiho's toys inside you for two agonizing hours before Hyuk finally let you come.

"Yes!" you growl.

Hyuk's hand meets your ass cheek loudly and the sting spreads through your whole body, electrifying.

"I thought you said you'll be good? Bad kittens get punished, you know."

You whine, tears gathering in the corners of your eyes.

"L-Let me come," you mumble, searching blindly for Hyuk's touch. "Let me come, master, and I'll make you feel so good."

"Oh?" Hyuk hums, his hand on your back again. His breath comes short, but he's still enjoying this teasing. "You're negotiating now?" two of his fingers dip into you and you snap your hips instantly, but Hyuk withdraws his hand. "You're lucky, I'll let it slide tonight."

You sigh in relief once he slides back into you, but you don't try to move. His fingers tighten in your hair again, controlling.

"If you try that again, I won't let you come all night," Hyuk whispers calmly and coldly into your ear.

You shudder, every point of contact between you and Hyuk like delicious burn, your skin sensitive and heated.

"Yes, master," you choke out.

Hyuk lets go of your hair to fuck you properly finally and all you can do is meet him in the middle and not pass out once your orgasm hits. You're not sure what's going on for a minute or two after, everything slightly out of focus. When you can concentrate again, you realize you're lying on your side, Hyuk a steady presence behind your back, his body radiating heat. He's still inside you, but isn't moving, and the affection is there again, expanding your chest.

"Master," you mutter, reaching out to tangle your fingers in his hair. "Move, please."

He doesn't question you, thrusting in immediately, and your body protests, oversensitive, but you just clench your teeth. Hyuk groans into your nape and your ribcage resonates with the sound. You moan, clenching around him, and it's another few snaps before Hyuk comes, going absolutely still. You help him ride it out the best you can with your muscles turned to useless goo and you sigh into the pillow. It feels a bit like you're molding with it, pliant.

"Thank you, master," you mumble, Hyuk's hands drawing patterns on your side and stomach, his lips leaving butterfly kisses on your shoulder blades.

He hums into your skin, sated and lazy, and then keeps humming, and it's another few long minutes before Hyuk's gentle hands and softer lips bring you back.

"You okay, baby?" Hyuk asks when you turn around to look at him.

His gaze sweeps down to your neck and lower, examining your hips.

"You really don't like the couch, huh," you say, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"That's because the couch doesn't have you," he says, grinning stupidly.

You grimace, slapping his arm.

"Seriously, you always get dumb and cheesy after sex."

Hyuk shrugs, glancing down again.

"We should wash that," he says with a mischievous smirk.

You follow his gaze to Jiho's shirt that's rumpled and covered in bodily fluids. You think it might also be ripped in one place.

"Or let's put it into his dresser," you suggest, and you both grin at each other.

"Wanna sleep?" Hyuk asks, kissing your neck and then shoulder.

"Yeah," you sigh into his touch, relaxed. "We can play tomorrow. I wanna check how many times I can make you come."

Hyuk looks up at you with a careful expression and then his gaze skips to Jiho's dresser warily.

"Yup," you confirm happily. "We're testing all toys."

Hyuk groans, but it's mostly for show. When Jiho comes in a week, Hyuk will probably let you both do whatever you want to him, too. You have tons of shit to do when you wake up, but you kind of can't wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone survived and enjoyed, please leave me a comment.  
> i'd love to get my mistakes pointed out.  
> i also won't complain, if someone'd wanna scream w/ me or @ me.  
> thanks.


End file.
